Kitten Heels
by NeoNails
Summary: Slight Annie/Auggie. "Have you forgotten this?" he said, waving a hand over his face, which, of course, he couldn't see. She wanted to blush but something made her stop. "That didn't answer my question, buster."


I'm not a very 'girly' girl (I can admit it…) but I am willing to admit I have a grave addiction to shoes. Preferably, heels. I don't know if anyone else is aware of this, but this little fact on the show has been killing me for a while, so I finally decided to give it proper coverage, resulting in this cracky little drabble thing for you guys! :)

$4$

_My momma warned me about boys like you  
__It's the reason I wear these high-heeled boots_

- "Bullet," by Jessie James

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Aug, coffee's at your ten o'clock, as usual," she said, distractedly setting down his coffee as she balanced her own coffee, her Blackberry, a thick stack of files and her dry cleaning, pressed and ready to be worn in a giant clothes bag.

He grinned, finding the coffee cup where she said and taking a strong drink. "You're amazing," he said, turning his head to look up at her even though his eyes couldn't see her. He paused abruptly, an unfamiliar expression crossing over his face. "Are you wearing different shoes?"

She smiled, always impressed by his acute perception. "I'm wearing flats," she said, setting down some of her stuff long enough to rest her hip against the edge of his desk. "I've been running around like a crazy person all day, and my favorite Louboutins are not helpful when trying to sprint from your car to your dry cleaner's."

He swallowed more coffee, and she saw that cocky little smirk flit passed his face, a quick forewarning that she was in for it. "That's a shame," he said. "I always liked the kitten heels better."

Annie paused, head automatically tilting to the side in confusion. "Those aren't kitten heels," she said, and she had this strange urge to start giggling. "Do you know what kitten heels are?"

He actually looked stumped, which was going to be her new favorite expression from him because he looked so damned cute all confused. "Have you forgotten this?" he said after a few beats of recovery, smiling wryly and waving a hand over his face- which, of course, he couldn't see.

She wanted to blush because she had committed another naïve faux pas, but something made her stop and narrow her eyes. "That didn't answer my question, buster," she said, and she felt a knowing smirk slip across her face. "Do you not know what kitten heels are?"

Auggie _blushed_, which was something so rare and hilarious she had to mentally record this moment as one of her proudest (and goofiest) moments at work for the CIA. "I'm a guy!" he said defensively, turning in his seat to better face her. "When I could see them, I couldn't tell the difference! They're just shoes!"

She started to laugh, because she had never seen him get so defensive over something so ridiculous. He actually huffed, clearly put out that she had managed to embarrass him for once.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, after some of her laughter had died down. He was glaring at her, as much as he could without being able to directly see her, and if he was anyone else she would have sworn he was close to pouting. "It's funny, because you're like a super-genius when it comes to everything but you don't know what kitten heels are."

She could tell he was fighting off a smile of his own, and she could see it in the corners of his lips. "Fine, all-knowing one, what the hell are kitten heels?"

Annie giggled, way to girlishly, but at this point it was useless for her to stop it. "Kitten heels are the shoes with the really tiny heels that are only like an inch or two high, tops. A lot of the time they go with those shoes that have really long, pointy toes." Distantly, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her handler/tech geek best friend, but this was the most fun she had had in the office for a while, so she wasn't going to complain.

His eyebrows drew together, and he got that same serious expression on his face that always popped up when he was working on a difficult algorithm or other computer program. "Wait, then what shoes do you wear?"

"Stilettos," she said, picking up her coffee and taking a big gulp. "They're also pointy heels and they look similar to kitten heels, except they're usually about four inches. Sometimes taller, sometimes a little shorter."

Realization dawned on his face and he nodded. "Right, so those are the shoes that make women's legs look awesome," he said knowingly, throwing on that overconfident smirk for good measure.

She rolled her eyes immediately. "You can be such a guy sometimes," she said, punching his arm with her free hand.

He rubbed the offended arm with a mock wince but that quickly morphed back to a roguish grin. "Correction," he said, "I'm always a guy."

"I'm rolling my eyes at you right now," she said, repeating the action and taking another sip of coffee.

Auggie chuckled, low and soft and the baritone note made her repress a shiver, which she pretended was mostly because of the tech office's air conditioning. "Oh well," he said simply, with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "I'm still 100-percent positive those _stilettos_ make your legs look pretty damn fantastic."

_That_ earned him another whack on the shoulder and a very scarlet-faced Annie Walker.

$4$

Completely random and seriously cracky, but I really had to get this out of my system because every time I see the words 'kitten heels' in a fic I always want to say something… but I love you guys too much, so I stuck to turning it into this little thing.

All in all, I did like this fic, mostly because I like writing humor for the sake of humor. I don't know if anyone else found it as amusing as I did, but if anyone didn't, well, you can wait until I break out this week's ep-oneshot or Friday's prompt for _Don't Call It a Comeback_. ;)


End file.
